Chance of Showers
by Tadpole24
Summary: His clothing has changed, black leather traded for red fabric and the place his fake hand has been residing is now being taken up by his hook once more. He knows what he must look like to her, who he must look like. "Is that how you want it, lass?" he asks, arching an eyebrow seductively. Captain Swan smut.


_**Because the red vest of sex needs to be around for some sex…**_

…

Chance of Showers

…

She moans as she stands under the warm spray of the shower, the tension finally releasing from her shoulders after days of throwing herself into her work. Killian, David and Henry are all away on a boy's weekend and she's discovered, the hard way, that not having her pirate around is pretty conducive to wallowing.

She doesn't know exactly when that happened, but she's not a fan of it.

Leaning back against the wall of the shower and letting the warm water wash down her body, she realises that it's been nearly three days without him and the tension she's feeling may not be all completely work related.

With an insatiable pirate at her beck and call, she hasn't had to rely on herself for pleasure very often at all, but she takes the luxury and closes her eyes, sliding a hand between her legs, pressing a finger against herself and moaning again, for an entirely different reason. She can see him before her, dressed in his leather, leaning into her with seduction on his tongue. Rolling her finger in a circular motion, she arches her back into the spray of the water, a smile touching her lips when the stream of warmth runs perfectly against her sensitive skin.

"Well what do we have here?"

Her eyes fly open, lips parted in surprise. Her body tells her to pull her hand away from her core, but his eyes tell her otherwise, "I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow?"

He grins, stepping further into the bathroom, "The rains were coming and your father wished to see his son, so we came in a day early." He removes his coat, "I dropped Henry at Regina's. It's just you and me, darling."

She meets his gaze and it's obvious what he's thinking. The corners of her lips quirk up just the slightest amount and she waves her hand through the air, a burst of white coming from her fingertips, and the fingers on her clit begin circling again.

He looks down at what her magic has done. His clothing has changed, black leather traded for red fabric and the place his fake hand has been residing is now being taken up by his hook once more. He knows what he must look like to her, _who_ he must look like. "Is that how you want it, lass?" he asks, arching an eyebrow seductively.

She nods, biting her bottom lip, "You know you've thought about it too."

He stalks towards her and pulls her out from under the water, roughly pressing her back against the glass of the outside of the shower. Her fingers grab the collar of his vest, tugging him into her and relishing in the way the textured material rubs against her chest. He hovers above her lips, then presses the cool curve of his hook between them and against the sensitive nerves at the apex of her thighs and swallows her gasp when she arches into him.

It takes her back to that night aboard the Jolly Roger, her distraction ruse to keep Hook occupied abruptly cut short by a very jealous Killian Jones. She had wondered what it could have been like though, she'd be crazy not to, the way Hook's hand had catalogued the curves of her body while his lips had sought out hers had left her breathless and needy. Not that she ever would have admitted that then.

She rolls her hips and then it becomes a mess of breathy sighs and animalistic groans as he kisses his way down her slick body, sinking to his knees and burying his tongue in her core, lapping at the sweet taste of that coconut soap she insists on teasing him with and _her_.

"I have a confession," he breathes against her wetness.

She quirks an eyebrow, surely he couldn't know that she'd used the same words to seduce his past self… "Most men do," she tries.

But her suspicions are confirmed when he continues on without so much as a glimpse of recognition to the words they had shared in his past. Must just be something in his subconscious, she muses. "When the clouds rolled over and your father wished to return home, I couldn't have been more excited." He licks the long line of her wet folds, "Coming home to you will never get old, Swan."

She shudders around his lips, tugging on his hair to keep him anchored, "I missed you too."

He grins, pulling back just to tease her, "Of course you'd say that now."

Her head rolls back in frustrations as she growls, "Pirate." But a second later his mouth is covering her again, sucking relentlessly as he pushes a long finger into her. "F-f-fuck," she whimpers.

He answers with a deliberate flick of his tongue and then she is crashing and falling over the edge. "That's it," he encourages as he continues to stroke his finger along her inner walls, drawing out the sensation she's feeling erupting beneath her skin. He blows cool air across her trembling centre and watches as her hips arch off the glass and she comes a second time, this orgasm washing over her like a warm ocean wave. He pulls his finger from the depths of her, swiping it across her clit once more before licking it clean as he stands in front of her, a cocky grin on his face.

Her eyes open lazily, taking in the sight of him, his hair dampened by the water still dripping off her, his lips pink and shining with _her, _his eyes bright blue with desire. She reaches and hand between them, cupping him through his leather trousers, pulling him gently towards her, "Fuck me."

He doesn't have to be told twice, crowding her and claiming her lips as she pulls at the laces of his pants, having him free before they can draw breath, His hook scrapes along her thigh and hitches under her knee, bringing her leg to rest on his hip, his tip just brushing her entrance.

"As you wish," he whispers, before pressing into her tight heat with a heavy groan.

The water is still running behind them, and she hates to see a good shower go to waste, so with a bit of gentle coaxing, they slip inside the door again, the water pouring down on his still clothed form and spilling onto her naked body.

He kisses her wildly, thrusting into her as she grips his vest and arches her back so her breasts rub against the wet fabric. When he breaks for breath, she follows his mouth, pushing into him, making him stumble backwards until he's backed up against the opposite tiled wall. The muscles in her thighs ache from the effort involved in holding onto him, but as she leans back, still gripping the back of his neck, and allows the water to fall between them, running over their joined centres, the pain disappears and all she can feel is the sparks of arousal bringing her towards the edge again.

When he gets his balance under check, he steps forward once more, pressing Emma into the wall again and thrusting harder and faster, matching the pace she has set.

"Feels so good," she moans, "God, Killian!"

He grins into her neck as he takes the soft skin between his teeth and bites down, knowing just what she likes when she is breathless and insatiable. "Gods woman," he mutters into her wet hair, feeling his own build coming upon him, "The things you do to me."

Her fingers glide into his hair and bring his mouth crashing down to hers as she hitches herself higher on his waist and draws him in deeper. Even after months of this, it still feels new and exciting every time and they constantly surprise each other.

She reaches between them, gripping either side of his vest and tearing it apart, buttons hitting the walls of the shower and washing down the drain. He leans further into her, their bare chests colliding as the vest rests in tatters off his shoulders. "I'm close," he huffs, his body tensing under her hands.

"Come with me," she urges, her eyes meeting his.

His gaze is dark and hot, filled with desire and lust and danger. And it turns her on so much – the fact that Captain Hook will always be lurking within him is something that makes that familiar heat coil in her belly.

His nose brushes hers and then he kisses her and she shatters around him, her walls clenching around his hardness as he spills into her and sucks on her bottom lip. She can't help but laugh as his shaky legs all but collapse out from under him and they sink to the ground, the water still crashing around them, bringing them down with warmth.

The sound of his chuckle joins the mix as Emma waves her hand through the air to remove Killian's clothes, realising that as hot as it is to see him soaking wet and fully clothed, the leather can't be comfortable in this state.

"That was…"

Emma just smiles, "I know."

His head hits the tiles behind him as she raises herself up just enough and he falls from the depths of her, "So the red vest, huh?"

She kisses his smiling lips, forehead resting against his, still sitting in his lap, "It's a keeper."

He relaxes into her kisses, the steam from the shower billowing around them like some kind of curtain to the outside world. And they wish they could stay like this forever.

…

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
